Join Me
by Born-Of-Elven-Blood
Summary: Some say that twins are the reincarnated souls of lovers who parted tragically in a past life, reunited by Fate. If it's true, Fate has a rotten sense of humor. HikaruxKaoru


**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club, its plot and characters belong to Hatori Bisco. The lyrics to "Join Me in Death" is the property of the band H.I.M. This fic, however, is mine. Don't redistribute without permission!

**Warning: **This fic is…dark. Implications of homosexuality, incest and suicide abound. Don't like it? Don't read it. Flames will be shot out of a canon into the sun.

**Onward!**

**

* * *

**

JOIN ME IN DEATH

**

* * *

**

We are so young  
Our lives have just begun  
But already we're considering  
Escape from this world

There are those who say that twins are the reincarnated souls of lovers who parted tragically in a past life, reunited by Fate.

If this is the case, Fate has a rotten sense of humor.

A**nd we've waited for so long  
For this moment to come  
We're so anxious to be together  
Together in death**

Together in death, yes, because it's not allowed in life. Because in real life, the most you can do is pretend. Because brothers cannot be lovers.

**Won't you die tonight for love?  
Baby join me in death**

You can only say the words and go through the motions, because that is what they want. And you try to give it to them. Oh, how you try, desperately try as you lie to your body and deny your pounding heart.

**Won't you die?  
Baby join me in death**

Because they don't want the real thing, they want a fantasy that they can pretend is real. But none of them really believe it because it is what they call 'wrong' and 'forbidden.'

**Won't you die tonight for love?  
Baby join me in death**

Because when it becomes real, when lips meet and limbs shudder, when your body is honest and your pounding heart won't be denied any loner, the eyes they watch you with suddenly change.  
Suddenly it's dirty and ugly and sinful.

Because they say so.

**This world is a cruel place  
And we're here only to lose  
So before life tears us apart let  
Death bless me with you  
**

If we were born as twins because we were lovers before, maybe, maybe, maybe it can happen again. Because we are both twins _and_ lovers. That has to count for something.

It's a bad joke; it's too cruel. Fate owes us.

Won't you die tonight for love?  
Baby join me in death

It will only hurt for a moment; nothing can hurt worse than losing you to them.

Won't you die?  
Baby join me in death

It's only terrifying for a heartbeat; nothing is more frightening than losing you to them.

Won't you die tonight for love?  
Baby join me in death

We have always been together in this life, and death is just another part of life. I never wanted to live my life apart from you.

Lets be together forever.

This life ain't worth living

Without this.

**This life ain't worth living**

Without love.

**This life ain't worth living**

Without us.

**This life ain't worth living**

Without you.

**Won't you die tonight for love?  
Baby join me in death**

It's always been 'us' and 'them'

**Won't you die?  
Baby join me in death**

So if they say we can't be together in life, we'll be together in death. And maybe, maybe, maybe, somehow, when Fate brings us back together, we can try again.

Won't you die tonight for love?  
Baby join me in death

"Hikaru?"

"Kaoru?"

"Are you afraid?"

"…yeah…"

"Me too."

"But it's okay if it's with you."

"…yeah…"

"See you soon, man."

"See you soon."

**Baby join me in death**

**

* * *

**

**OWARI**

**

* * *

Note:** Wow, that's a whole new flavor of twisted! 

Ever since watching Ai No Kusabi ("…_you may_ _not like it, but some loves can only be consummated this way_…"—you know what I'm talking about ::tears of moe::), this fic has been swimming around in the slimy lake-bottom of my brain trying to get written. So when I heard this song by H.I.M., the pieces sort of fell into place, and 15 minutes later, this fic was born! XI

Please leave a review! Comments, questions and constructive criticism are strongly encouraged. No flames please, as I might be tempted to use them to set you on fire. XD

Thanks for reading!


End file.
